Sólo soy yo
by Lesbae
Summary: Shouyou respiró hondo, entendiendo que ese era el momento. Si no lo decía ahora, probablemente le tomaría semanas, quizá meses, reunir el valor necesario para hablar sobre el tema. —Soy...um, Kageyama, soy transgénero.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata tenía trece años la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que algo malo le sucedía.

Fue en una tarde calurosa en la que tuvo que ir con su mamá a una cena familiar. Su familia era enorme, feliz y llena de bebés -o niños pequeños-, así que no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Siempre se divertía en esas reuniones familiares.

Pero ese día fue diferente.

Su primo Aoki, unos años mayor que él, había llevado a su novia para que conociera a la familia. Era amable, bonita y olía a fresas. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio y una falda rosada. Era femenina y no parecían molestarle sus zapatos altos, a pesar de que parecían muy incómodos.

Otra cosa que Shouyou notó era que la chica llevaba lápiz labial rosa. Era el mismo que tenía su mamá -que rara vez usaba-, y brillaba pero parecía, de alguna forma, bastante natural.

Al final de la comida, cuando todos estaban charlando y riéndose, se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos de aquella chica.

Pero no era _ella._ No le gustaba esa chica, no quería hablarle o besarla. No le gustaba. Era extraño, era como si quisiera _ser _ella. Como si quisiera usar esa falda rosada, esos zapatos altos e incómodos y ese lápiz labial.

Ese día su primo Aoki se molestó con él porque creyó que le gustaba su novia porque no dejaba de mirarla. No era así, claro, pero no podía decirle lo que había estado pensando toda la tarde, así que dejó que su primo se enfadase.

Esa noche, Hinata fue al baño y se probó el lápiz labial de su madre, y era bonito, femenino y tenía olor a fresas, justo como esa chica. Estuvo allí mirándose al espejo hasta que su mamá le dijo que era hora de dormir. Se quitó el pintalabios -no quería que su madre lo viera usando sus cosas-, pero lo guardó en su habitación al fondo del armario por si quería usarlo después.

Cuando su mamá quiso usar su lápiz labial -semanas después- y no lo encontró, Shouyou le dijo que tal vez se lo había olvidado en otro lugar, y ella asintió, porque eso era lo mas lógico.

* * *

Hasta los quince años, Hinata nunca le había mencionado aquel "incidente" a nadie. Tenía amigos, pero se pasaban todo el día hablando de chicas, y a él sólo le interesaba hablar de volley. Era mucho más entretenido.

Cuando sus compañeros le preguntaban qué tipo de chicas le gustaban, él respondía que no tenía idea, pero en realidad sí sabía la respuesta: ningún tipo de chica.

A Hinata le gustaban los chicos, y usar ropa de su madre cuando ella no estaba, y era asqueroso, porque todos sus compañeros usaban esa clase de cosas como insultos, así que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

En una ocasión, se había comprado un vestido de flores ajustado en la cintura, y lo había guardado muy, _muy _en el fondo de su armario, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese encontrarlo. Cuando su mamá y Natsu estaban fuera, se lo probaba, y deseaba tener una figura mas pequeña, mas femenina -a pesar de ser bastante menudito-.

Sin embargo, había muchas veces en las que sí disfrutaba ser un hombre.

Cuando tuvo que estar en el mismo equipo que Kageyama Tobio, por ejemplo, deseó ser mucho mas alto y masculino y poder patearle la cara.

Era confuso.

Había investigado en Internet varias veces. Sabía lo que era una persona transexual, pero no era eso lo que lo describía. No, él no quería ser una chica.

Bueno, a veces sí, pero no para siempre.

¿Que se supone que iba a hacer cuando no quería ser ni un hombre ni una mujer? ¿Qué se suponía que era?

La respuesta llegó cuando conoció a Kenma.

Kenma estaba en otro equipo. Era callado la mayoría del tiempo, pero era un buen amigo y él y Shoyou se divertían jugando videojuegos cuando se visitaban, que no era muy a menudo por la distancia a la que se encontraban.

No hablaban de cosas sentimentales, para nada. Las únicas veces que tuvieron conversaciones serias fueron iniciadas por el pelirrojo, pero esa vez fue diferente.

Habían quedado para reunirse a las tres en un parque en Tokio, que era el único lugar al que Hinata sabía ir sin perderse -su sentido de orientación era bastante malo-. Shouyou era generalmente el que llegaba tarde, por apagar el despertador o no encontrar sus zapatos por toda la casa, y ambos estaban más o menos acostumbrados a eso, y no había sido diferente esa vez, sólo que Kenma no estaba.

Y era extraño.

Kozume siempre llegaba a tiempo, pero hace media hora que debería estar allí.

No podía llamarlo -maldito crédito que nunca cargaba- y no pensaba moverse del lugar para ir a buscarlo porque probablemente se perdería, así que se sentó en una banca a esperarlo. Quizás sí era la primera vez que Kenma se quedaba dormido o algo así.

Luego de veinte minutos, cuando su amigo finalmente llegó, se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera, era que Kozume no se había quedado dormido.

La segunda, era que quizás había otra persona _como él._

Tenía un vestido. Un lindo, -_muy lindo- _vestido celeste, y unos lindos -_muy lindos- _zapatos altos blancos. Y maquillaje.

Whoa.

Kenma tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, y miraba hacia el suelo, casi como siempre, pero esta vez parecía más avergonzado que otra cosa.

—Si es demasiado raro, puedes, uh, irte. Lo entenderé—dijo, aún sin levantar la mirada—hoy soy una chica.

—¿Hoy?

El otro asintió con la cabeza, haciendo contacto visual por unos tres segundos antes de volver su mirada al suelo.

—Me gusta tu vestido.

Kozume levantó la vista, algo sorprendido y con las mejillas un tono más rosadas que antes. Murmuró un "gracias", y eso fue toda la conversación sobre el tema. Shouyou hizo un par de preguntas más a la noche, pero nada importante. No quería molestar a Kenma, y de todas formas, ya tenía la información que necesitaba.

Las cosas que descubrió fueron que:

1- Se podía ser un hombre un día y una mujer al otro. Era bueno, porque no siempre quería llevar maquillaje y vestidos, y no siempre quería que Kagey-sus amigos, lo trataran como un hombre.

2- No hacía falta explicar por qué era hombre un día y una mujer al otro. Sólo había que ser como uno se sentía ese día.

3- El vestido celeste de Kenma le quedaba bastante bien.

* * *

Kageyama Tobio, el irritante, malhumorado y terco de Kageyama Tobio, era su mejor amigo.

Era su mejor amigo porque le hacía pases, porque era divertido -muy ocasionalmente-, porque se juntaban todos los fines de semana a pasear o a jugar videojuegos, porque se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro, y porque...porque sí.

Y le gustaba.

Claro, cómo no.

Tobio era alto, fuerte y tenía ojos intensos. Tenía mal carácter, pero la mayoría de las veces era sólo por apariencias. Shouyou era una de las únicas personas con las que Kageyama podía reír libremente, decir comentarios estúpidos y hablar de sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Era amable, de hecho, pero le avergonzaba que la gente lo supiera.

Hinata lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Cuando lo invitaba a su casa para que estudien alguna materia que a Tobio se le hacía fácil, sólo para poder ayudar al otro, o cuando no lo presionaba para que hablara de lo que le sucedía mientras se quedaba mirando a la nada, o cuando hablaba con él hasta que se quedara dormido cuando tenía pesadillas _"sólo porque yo no tengo sueño, imbécil". _Shouyou sabía que Kageyama se preocupaba por él.

Y le gustaba mucho.

Kageyama Tobio, el irritante, malhumorado y terco de Kageyama Tobio, le gustaba muchísimo.

Tenían casi completa confianza el uno con el otro. Casi, por aquel secreto que Hinata escondía.

Pero ya no más.

Luego de haber hablado con Kenma, había decidido que era hora.

Luego de unas tres semanas de preparación, Hinata estaba listo. Más que listo. Iba a decirle a Kageyama.

* * *

Claro que pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

Su mamá y Natsu habían ido a casa de su tía a pasar la noche para cuidar a su nuevo bebé mientras ella salía, y aunque le habían insistido a Shouyou para que fuera, él se rehusó diciendo que "ya tenía edad suficiente como para estar en casa sólo" y que, obviamente, se divertiría más estando con un amigo de la escuela.

Había preparado todo.

Kageyama estaba en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando sin mucho interés la película que ellos habían elegido. Algo de terror, probablemente, pero Hinata no podía prestar atención. Debía decírselo. Debía pausar la película y decir "tenemos que hablar".

Bueno...no, así no era como lo había planeado, pero casi.

No quería pasar por la fase de "tenemos que hablar", porque era incómodo para ambos.

Se aclaró la garganta.

Y nada.

Volvió a hacerlo, pero no, nada.

Kageyama Tobio era un idiota, al final de todo.

Cuando intentó hacerlo otra vez, pero más fuerte, Kageyama tomó el control remoto y pausó la película. Probablemente tampoco le interesaba. Nada que no fuera Volley le interesaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

Shouyou respiró hondo, entendiendo que ese era el momento. Si no lo decía ahora, probablemente le tomaría semanas, quizá meses, reunir el valor necesario para hablar sobre el tema.

_Le iba a decir a Kageyama. _

—No...uh, sólo es...—de repente, sintió cómo el calor subía por su nuca hasta su rostro. Oh, no, dios, no. Sentía el estómago encogerse, el nudo en la garganta, y los ojos húmedos. No podía llorar, _definitivamente _no podía llorar—tengo algo que decirte.

Pero Tobio parecía no entender de todas formas. Parecía no entender que era algo serio.

O quizás sí lo entendía, pero no quería que el otro llorara.

—Sólo dilo. ¿Cuál es el problema? sólo soy yo—murmuró Kageyama, mirándolo algo confundido. "Sólo soy yo".

Y era cierto. Sólo era el torpe de Bakayama, a quien probablemente le diera igual si Hinata tuviese cinco manos en vez de dos, con tal de que pudiese jugar volley con él, con tal de que pudiera recibir sus pases.

—Soy...um, Kageyama, soy transgénero—su voz salió quebrada y muy, muy bajita, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el otro lo oyera—género fluido. Um...a veces quiero ser una chica, y a veces..uh, no.

_Transgénero, género fluido. _Kenma le había enseñado esa definición.

Miró las sábanas. ¿Qué estaba pensando Kageyama? ¿Le diría que no, que era un chico, y que no exagerara las cosas? ¿le diría que ya no quería jugar volley con él?

—Oh...ya veo.

¡¿EH?!

Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirar al otro, pero no estaba seguro si estar aliviado, enfadado o qué.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡Dí algo, bakayama!—gritó en respuesta, intentando no levantarse y golpear al otro.

Tobio sólo se rascó la nuca y lo miró algo confundido, como si Shouyou le hubiera dicho algo sin importancia.

—Bueno, es lo mismo, ¿no?, todavía vas a estar en Karasuno. Mientras puedas jugar, no me interesa. Puedes ser lo que quieras, sólo...no puedes venir a casa cuando seas una chica.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Huh?

—...Mi mamá pensará que estamos saliendo, es eso—contestó, entre dientes, sonrojándose levemente—pero lejos de eso está..uh, bien, supongo. No creo que cambie nada. Entre nosotros...quiero decir.

El chico de cabellos naranjas se quedó mirando al otro, aún sin decir nada, pero pronto sonrió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Okay. Um, gracias. Por no odiarme o algo así—añadió, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Si serás idiota...¿cómo podría odiarte por eso?, ya te lo dije, ¿no? sólo soy yo.

Y Hinata sonrió.

_Sólo soy yo._

_Puedes confiar en mi._

* * *

¡Hola!

Wow. Hace tanto que no escribía, no saben lo que me costó terminar ésto. Trans Hinata es el mejor Hinata. Estoy completamente segura de que voy a escribir una parte dos de ésto (quizás hasta tres) , porque todavía no saben cómo siguió su relación, qué cosas cambiaron, y cómo Tobio aprendió a pintarle las uñas al otro xD. O algo del estilo.

Me hace muy feliz haber vuelto a escribir, más que nada sobre Haikyuu, porque es un fandom que amo.

Así que muchas muchas gracias por leerlo, por sus comentarios (que me harían muy felices, gracias, te obsequio una mantita 3). Y nos leemos en la parte dos u v u

Besos~


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella confesión de Hinata le había sorprendido bastante.

Se había imaginado miles de cosas que podían estar molestando a Shouyou, pero entre esas miles, la que menos imaginaba era esa. Era transgénero.

Estaba bien. Hinata era feliz y estaba más tranquilo, podían hablar sobre ello -aunque no lo hacían- y sinceramente no le molestaba en lo absoluto aquel cambio. Si él quería ser una mujer, entonces estaba bien, y si quería ser hombre, también estaba bien. Mientras que pudieran seguir jugando volley juntos, todo estaba bien.

Pero había una cosa que le inquietaba un poco, y sabía que no debería de inquietarle en lo absoluto.

Tres semanas luego de haber tenido esa pequeña charla, había esperado ver a Hinata, bueno...vestido de mujer. Porque claro, le había dicho "Soy transgénero", pero nunca le había dado una demostración.

...No era que quisiera una demostración, por supuesto que no.

Sólo le inquietaba.

Habían salido bastante luego de eso. Todos los fines de semana alguno se quedaba en la casa del otro. Y salían al cine, o a comer, o a jugar volley -porque no tenían mucho en común además de eso-.

Y estaba esperando verlo vestido de mujer.

No porque quisiera. No porque Shouyou tenía piernas firmes y piel suave y porque se vería excelente en un vestido. Claro que no.

Sólo era curiosidad.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa.

Muy, muy nerviosa.

No sólo porque iba a salir con Tobio. Eso se había superado poco a poco ahora que salían más seguido.

Darse cuenta de que le gustaba Kageyama había sido difícil. Ahora salía todos los fines de semana con él. Y ahora, para sumar a todo el nerviosismo que ya tenía, salía con Kageyama, el chico que le gustaba, con un vestido.

Tobio lo había aceptado. Le había dicho que no le importaba mientras pudiera jugar volley con él. Le creía, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Le dolía el estómago, mucho, y sus piernas parecían haber perdido toda la fuerza que tenían.

Pero...estaba linda.

Tenía un vestido celeste, hasta la mitad del muslo y la espalda descubierta. Simple, pero bonito. Había pensado en llevar sandalias o algo por el estilo, pero eran bastante incómodas, así que terminó llevando zapatillas blancas. Tenía un pequeño bolso blanco de Yachi, para llevar algunas de sus cosas. Su madre tenía uno que era mas grande, pero ¿cómo no se pierden las mujeres en esos agujeros negros?, ¿qué tantas cosas necesitan llevar?

Inhaló y exhaló.

Estaba linda. Todo iba a salir bien.

Kageyama abrió la puerta.

Wow.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, ambos sin saber qué decir. El chico parecía aliviado, y era extraño.

—Uh...así que—comenzó Tobio, mirándola sin hacer contacto visual. Sentía sus nuca calentarse—una chica.

Shouyou asintió.

—Uh-huh. ¿Te...te incomoda?

Kageyama alzó la ceja, extrañado e impresionado por la pregunta.

—¡Claro que no, idiota, ya te dije que no me importaba! te ves, uh...bien.

Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió levemente. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Eh...gracias.

Raro. Simplemente raro.

...Y lindo.

* * *

Terminaron yendo a comer a un lugar de comida rápida. Shouyou seguía terriblemente nerviosa -no sabía si era por Kageyama, por la ropa o por ambos- pero feliz. Definitivamente feliz. Seguían actuando como amigos-enemigos y ambos tenían ganas de jugar al volley, pero no tenían una pelota.

Tobio actuaba como si no hubiese nada distinto. Por momentos se quedaba tildado mirándola, y enrojecía cuando la otra se lo mencionaba. Básicamente...toda la salida.

Cuando ya estaban volviendo, volvió a suceder.

—¡¿Qué tanto miras, bakayama, te gusto?!—chilló la chica, frunciendo el ceño y riéndose.

...Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Oh.

Kageyama apartó la vista inmediatamente, llevándola hacia el frente mientras todo su rostro se tornaba rojo. Siguieron caminando en silencio, ignorando el momento incómodo de hace diez segundos.

_Sí, por supuesto que sí, no puedo dejar de mirarte porque eres preciosa. _

Eso era lo que quería decir.

Eso era lo que iba a decir.

Tomó aire cuando pararon en la puerta de la casa de Hinata.

_Sí, por supuesto que sí, no puedo dejar de mirarte porque eres preciosa. _

—Uh, bueno...—murmuró la pelirroja, rascándose la nuca por la tensión del momento. Kageyama parecía estar pensando en cualquier cosa. Había sido una estúpida...—me, eh, voy. Nos vemos maña-

—¡Hinata!—gritó el otro, interrumpiendo la oración y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¡¿Q..qué?!

—¡Sí!

La chica se quedó mirándolo un segundo.

¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¿Sí...qué?

—¿Eh? ¿Kageyama, estás bien?

—¡Sí! Eh, no, um, quiero decir...sí, me gustas...idiotaimbécilestúpido—murmuró, casi tan rápido que no llegó a los oídos de la mas bajita.

Pero sí lo hizo.

—Estúpida—le corrigió, mirándolo a los ojos sin saber qué decir a lo demás.

—Eso. Uh, entiendo si no quieres hablarm-

Shouyou cortó los dos pasos de distancia que le quedaban del otro, y poniéndose en puntas de pie, lo besó. Rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos, forzándolo a agacharse para quedar a la misma altura, y sintió la calidez que emanaba del rostro del otro contra el suyo.

Cuando se separaron, no sabían cual de los dos estaba más rojo.

—¿Por..por qué tan nervioso, bakayama?—le reprochó Hinata, mirando hacia otro lado—sólo soy yo...

* * *

¡Hola~! Sí, ya sé, que asquito de segunda parte. Bueno, no tenía mucha inspiración para esto (pero sí para otros One-shot fluff de ellos. Están en proceso). Me gusta mucho Hinata siendo transgénero, y me costó un poco cambiar todos los géneros. De "el chico" a "la chica" es como wow.

Pero bueno, gracias por haber leído y por los comentarios que me hicieron muy muy feliz y me dieron la fuerza para terminar este fic.


End file.
